World
Locations Regions Centaur Territory covers a good portion of the northern plains and edges into the north mountain ranges. In the east there is a small bit of desert. Human Kingdom The eastern fork of the continent with a variety of geography. Volcanic mountaints along the south, forests in the north east, and plains. Elven Lands Elves take up the western fork with expansive forests and glens. Dragon Territory Dragons dwell in the mountains to the North and South. Cities Points of Interest Cultures Human Government: Hereditary Monarchy, Patriarchal Religion: Monothiestic, Ritualistic, Monoastic Values: Humans value cleverness, strength and success. They are exploratory, inventive and in a sense greedy. Accumulating wealth is of great importance in society. Military: Formalized Armed Forces, Army, Navy, Guardsmen, Peace Keepers Humans are clever with tactics and inventive with weapons. Military life is constantly changing and improving which is of concern to other nations. Especially since the improvements are done without magic. Elf Government: Elected Counsel Religion: Spirtualistic, Meditative, Energy Focused Values: Elves value harmony, growth and intelligence. Gaining intelligence and wisdom is a lifelong pursuit. While not actively violent, they are highly protective of their land. Military: Formalized Armed Forces, Formal Assassin Squads, Magic Squads, Monk Ambassadors Elves tend to avoid outright confrontation. They would re-route a lava flow instead of dam it up, so to speak. They do this through magical defenses, diplomatic efforts and occassionally careful assassination. Gathering Intelligence is their specialty so most fights can be carefully planned and won. Fae Government: Hereditary Monarchy, Matriarchal Religion: Spiritualistic, Nature-Based Values: Fae value pleasure, entertainment and fun over most things. They will go to great expense to experience what the world has to offer. Military: Royal Guards, Magic Users, warriors Fae do not employ a formal military simply because war is not fun and requires too much discipline. For the most part Fae rely on magic and their warriors for protection. The only "formal" military unit are the Royal Guards who protect the queen and her interests. Centaur Government: Clan Leaders Religion: Spirtualistic, Ancestoral, Nature-Based Values: Centaurs value valor, strength and athletics. They tend to be more violent than other races, but are not brutish per se. There is plenty of in-fighting but they rarely cause trouble with their neighbors. Military: Warrior, Warlords Unlike other Nations, Centaurs do not have a unified, central government so there is no formal army. Clans raise warriors and are led by warriors. Larger Clans may have a bit more rank and status for their warriors but most clans do not. Some say if they ever were able to unify it would be the most deadly force imaginable since centaurs are able to weild magic effectively and fight like dragons. Rite of Passage: To become an adult in centaur society, the young are given a summoned guardian and a quest. Sometimes it is simply to find work and earn a sum of money or to find a spouse usually within a year's time. Most are sent out of their village to learn about the world and bring something usful back to their herd. The summoned guardian is there to monitor progress and protect the young centaur from some dangers. The guardian prevents the centaur from running away should they "fail" their quest or try to avoid it. "Failing" the quest means that the village Elders decide what to do with the young centaur. This can involve an arranged marriage, hard labor or forced military service. In rare cases, banishment is used. Dragon Government: Monoarchy, Matriarchal Religion: Nature-based, Energy-Based, Ancestral Values: Dragons value power, balance, and wealth. Dragons are very in-tune with the world's magic and tend to keep to themselves. Military: None. Dragons are simply raw power in some senses. They need no army because there are so few and frankly, no one would want to face an army of dragons. So for the most part they simply negotiate. Negotiating with dragons is usually perilous enough. Unicorn Government: Theocracy Religion: Monothiestic, Monastic, Ritualized Values: Unicorns value faith, peace, and charity. They are reclusive and rely on their alliances with elves and fae for defense. Military: None. Their religion prohibits killing so they rely on treaties and magic for protection. They do fight and some train in protective arts they call it, but they will not kill their enemies. Creatures Sentient Centaur: A hybrid of human and horse features. Djinn: A shape-shifting creature, often taking the features of a man. Also known as Dreamwalkers Dragon: Large reptilian, flying creatures that do have shape-shifting capabilities. They have a humanoid form in which they retain wings, horns and claws often. Elf: A humanoid creature with long ears and keen senses. Fae: A humanoid creature often short in stature with gossamer wings, long ears and shape-shifting abilities. Human: A bipedal mammal with round ears and incredible brain power. Unicorn: A shape-shifting creature usually found in the form of a lion-like horse with one horn. It also has a satyr-like form. Intelligent Elemental Sprite: Said to be a soul of the dead weighed by sin. These sprites are nearly pure magic in form. They often appear as an etherial woman. Fairy: Small, flying creatures that often serve the fae as messengers. Goblin: Burrowing creatures that plague the lands.